fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Drakon
Matthew Drakon is a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, in which he is the strongest member there, under their leader Odin. Appearance Matthew has bright green eyes, and long, messy, crimson hair. He is also light skinned. He wears a black and dark red military uniform with golds buttons on its popped collar. The suit also has shoulder pads and gold lines around the black parts of his uniform. He also wears black pants. When on missions his attire switches to the standard Rune Knights armor, with a single blue line pattern on his armor, signalizing his membership as a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Personality Matthew is very optimistic. He believes in the philosophy that everything happens for a reason, and that people should always look for the good in their life. However he is also prone to rage, and loves combat, like most other Dragon Slayers. His rage usually stems from someone hurting or insulting, someone or something close to him, or by insulting his philosophies. Other than that he is genuinely kind and good natured, taking good care of his friends in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. He also is a very big fan of Dragon Slayers, and fanboys around them (even though he's a Second Generation Dragon Slayer himself). History As a young boy, Matthew was the son of a rich businessman. He envied the power of Dragon Slayers, especially Natsu Dragneel and greatly wanted to have their powers. Eventually his father acquired a Flame Dragon Slayer lacrima for him, which he implanted into his son so he could achieve his dream. Matthew was eventually the last of the new recruits to join up with Odin. Odin had asked his father if he could train his son, who had answered by saying that he could go if he wanted to. In comparison to the other members of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, Matthew joined Odin fairly quickly, with him only asking for a quick sparing match so Odin could gauge his power. Magic and Abilities Flame Dragon Slayer Magic: Matthew is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. This magic allows him to increase his power and heal injuries by eating external sources of fire. His mastery of his flames were great enough to gain him the alias The Embodiment of Hellfire. He has mastered his magic to levels that allow him to turn his body into flames, allowing attacks to harmlessly pass through him, but this does not work on reflex, so sneak attacks will work. His body can also be damaged by superior flames, such as God Slayer Flames. Also remaining as flames constantly drains his magical energy, making it unwise to constantly be flames. As a bonus, Matthew can use his flame body to form extra appendages or body parts out of flames, attacking his opponents with several limbs, or using multiple heads to cast several Dragon's Roars. He generally uses this to Due to him previously seeing Natsu Dragneel as his idol, several of his spells are similar to Natsu's. However he also went down his own path, creating his own spells as well. * Flame Dragon's Roar: '''Matthew's signature roar attack. He inhales deeply and blows and large columns of intense flames from his mouth. The flames are intense enough to burn through steel beams, and even burn Odin's white wood. * '''Flame Dragon's Blazing Fist: '''Matthew ignites his fist in flames and punches his opponent, burning the damaged area greatly. Drake can also use a variation of this spell that combines his flame body with this technique to use as a long range punch. * '''Flame Dragon's Body: Red Bind: Matthew turns his body into flames and wraps his body around his opponent, both restricting them and burning them at the same time. Due to the strain his flame body gives him, Drake can only maintain this spell for so long. * Flame Dragon's Burning Lance: '''Matthew creates two lances made of flames and throws them at his opponent. The advantage of the spears is that they do piercing damage as well as burning damage. * '''Flame Dragon's Blazing Sphere: '''Matthew concentrates his flames into a large sphere. He then throws the sphere at his opponent creating a massive explosion and dealing monumental damage. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: When using his Secret Arts, the flames turn from red to a more potent blue. ** Azure Lotus: Hellfire Dragon's Roar: A powered up version of the Flame Dragon's roar. Matthew inhales and blasts a large torrent of blue flames at his opponent from his mouth. The burns this spell gives are far greater than those of its normal counterpart, and it is much larger. ** Azure Lotus: Flame Dragon's Fist: '''Matthew ignites both his fists in flames and unleashes a flurry of powerful punches. Although it doesn't do explosive damage, like Natsu's, the flames deal a larger amount of burn damage, causing the punches to be far more excruciating. ** '''Azure Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade: '''Matthew ignites his arms in flames and generates a large torrent of flames from them, which then strike his opponent in a spiral shape. Each consecutive strike generates a burning explosion. ** '''Azure Lotus: Great Titan's Flame: '''Matthew creates a large quantity of flames in the shape of a giant around his body. The giant is controlled via motion by Matthew's movements. The flames of this giant are capable of dealing blunt damage, as well as burning the opponent severely. ** '''Azure Lotus: Blue Sun: Matthew holds his hand up above his head, generating a blue flame that constantly increases in size. It then condenses into the chape of a small sphere, then expands greatly to the size of a large sphere. Matthew then throws it at his target. The spell is so powerful that if left unchecked it could potentially disintegrate the target, but it takes a while to charge up and takes up a lot of energy to use. This is considered Matthew's strongest attack. Magma Dragon Mode: After consuming a meteor from Luke Gandor, the earth and flames mixed inside of him to give him this form. This form compensates for Matthew's lack of formal Dragon training as the part of Luke's meteor also had fire, making it two parts fire, one part earth, which caused the earth to melt inside his body. The magma he uses is incredible powerful, and is capable of continuously melting through whatever it touches. The power of this technique is what keeps it in check, as Matthew has trouble controlling its power. * Magma Dragon's Roar: '''The magma enhanced version of the Flame Dragon's Roar. Matthew inhales deeply and blasts a torrent of magma at his opponent from his mouth. The first time Matthew used this spell, it almost killed someone. * '''Magma Dragon's Blazing Fist: '''The magma enhanced version of the Flame Dragon's Blazing Fist. Matthew covers his fist in magma and punches his opponent. The punch burns and melts through whatever it touches. * '''Magma Dragon's Body: Red Bind: '''The magma enhanced version of the Flame Dragon's Body: Red Bind. Matthew transforms his body into magma, similarly to how he transforms into fire, and wraps around his opponent. He then continuously melts through whatever he's touching. However this technique trains even more energy than his normal Flame Body technique. * '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art Revision: ** Crimson Lotus: Exploding Magma Blade: '''The magma enhanced version of the Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Matthew covers his arms in magma and generates a large torrent of magma from them, which then strike his opponent in a spiral shape. Each consecutive strike generates more heat to melt his target. ** '''Crimson Lotus: Grand Volcano: Matthew surrounds himself in a circle of magma. He then fired a blast of magma upwards into the sky. The beam then continues to grow out while this spell is in use. The more range Matthew adds to this spell, the more energy he uses up. This is Matthew's second strongest spell overall. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''After training with Odin in the ways of combat, Matthew learned many martial arts from his centuries old master. He's easily capable of fighting on par with several different members of the Dark Mage Disposal and others from Sect. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Matthew learned swordplay from Odin. He can easily fight on par with the master weapons specialist in a sword fight, and is the most proficient among his comrades in one-handed swordplay. '''Immense Durability: '''Matthew has a large amount of durability. He has taken various powerful blows from sneak attacks, and was the only one that lost to Odin in his recruitment match while standing up (Odin ended the match because Matthew refused to give up). '''Immense Magical Power: '''Matthew has the highest amount of magical reserves out of the entire Dark Mage Disposal Squad, even more than former member, Oscar Miles. The only exception is Odin, but he's been absorbing magical energy for centuries. When exerting his magical energy, his magical aura is red. Equipment '''Gram: '''A sword given to him by Odin made from his Yggdrasil wood. It's the most powerful of weapons given out by Odin, and is the most resilient. It's said to even rival Gungnir. The sword is magically conductive, allowing Matthew to stream his magic through it. It's even stronger than steel, and is flame retardant despite its wood makeup. Trivia Originally Matthew's name was going to be Drake Atlas. Matthew was originally going to be a trainee of Atlas Flame, but this is not allowed. A Drakon is a draconian creature with a paralyzing stare in mythology. Matthew's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fire Magic User Category:Rune Knight Category:Swordsman